Sarah Andarsyn
'''Sarah Andarsyn' was a CPD officer aboard Titan Station.Dead Space: Ignition: Act 1 During the initial beginning of the outbreak, Sarah accompanied Franco Delille, acting as a first line of defense against the Necromorph attacks. She remained unaware about her boyfriend's affiliation with the Church of Unitology and his mission to free Isaac Clarke from the Titan Memorial asylum. Her presence served as a source of constant delay for Franco's mission.Dead Space 2: Chapter 1: Where Am I?: Final ReportDead Space 2: Chapter 2: I Need Transportation: HamperedDead Space 2: Chapter 4: Going to Church: SuspicionDead Space 2: Chapter 9: Transportation Preparation: Activation History When Franco was ordered by his superior, Weaver to head to the CEC Facility to repair a malfunctioning door, Sarah volunteered to accompany and assist him with his objectives. Upon their arrival, Franco noted that the “malfunctioning” door appeared to be deliberately tampered with. Once the door was repaired, the CEC supervisor brought the other troubles on the station that could use their direct intervention to their attention. Sarah accompanied Franco to repair a computer problem for the CEC supervisor's friend. Again, Franco and Sarah noticed that the computer systems appeared to be corrupted with a virus and was sabotaged like the door. Weaver announced a damaged solar panel outside that needed tending to. Sarah teased Franco about his weariness toward spacewalks and promised to keep him from floating off into space. During the repair of the panel, Franco panicked and started to drift off the surface of the station. Sarah was quick to grab him. When Sarah and Franco returned to the outer door and are caught off guard when they discovered that a meteor strike breached the airlock seal. They made a hasty exit before they could be exposed to the vacuum. Weaver contacted Sarah and Franco with news of an “outbreak” that was starting to spread across the station. Without requesting, he told them that he needed them out on the field as he was unable to specify the exact nature of the incident. Sarah noticed Franco receiving a message on a personal device. When she inquired who might be calling him, he dismissed it as a wrong number. They headed for the tram station where they encountered the cause of the outbreak firsthand. Sarah heard an odd noise in the distance. A crowd of people stampeded into the tram station at the appearance of a monster. When the civilians fell victim to the creature, Sarah reacted and attempted to gun the assailant down. She was knocked over by the crowd and lost her weapon. Acting fast, she grabbed a fallen Plasma Cutter and dismembered the creature. As more creatures began to flood the tram station, Franco herded the surviving crowd into the tram. Sarah continued to fire on the Necromorphs until she was on the tram. On the tram, Weaver elaborated on the nature of the “outbreak” and told Franco that there was a lighting failure in Sector 45 that needed to be addressed immediately.Dead Space: Ignition: Act 2, Path 1: Lighting Failure Moments afterward, Sarah received a call from her old partner, Hodgkens requesting help with a hostage situation in Sector 27.Dead Space: Ignition: Act 2, Path 2: Hostage Situation Lighting Failure Arriving at Sector 45, Sarah and Franco traversed the pitch black environment in the hopes of reaching the Sector's Power Hub. Sarah objected to the idea of using the ventilation shafts as a means of safe travel. However, the arrival of the Necromorphs sent the two into the vents regardless of the peril that waited in the narrow shaft. They emerged inside the Church of Unitology where a priest greeted them. Franco decided to repair the security shields of the Church. On Franco's suggestion, Sarah visited the mausoleum where the bodies of the deceased are stored in cryostasis. Unnerved, she returned as Franco completed his repairs. After they departed from the Church, they encountered a group of people who are promptly slaughtered by the Necromorphs. Sarah followed Franco on the suggestion to head to the hospital, knowing that they would find more survivors there. Sarah suggested that they should take the direct route at the risk of running into more Necromorphs. Oppositely using the path to the Inverted City would take longer, but minimize the chances of being attacked. If Sarah and Franco use the direct route, they would encounter a group of survivors in the hospital waiting for rescue. Sarah defended the group as they made a desperate run for the shuttle located on the hospital's rooftop. She tried to hold out longer while Franco repaired the shuttle which appeared to be sabotaged. Franco was able to repair the shuttle and herd the injured and hospital faculty inside. Sarah was attacked by a Pack of smaller Necromorphs almost immediately as the shuttle began to ascend. She was bitten on the leg and overwhelmed by their sheer numbers.Dead Space: Ignition: Act 3, Path 1, Route 1: Direct Path If Sarah and Franco cross the rim to reach the Inverted City, they would take a maintenance elevator. Down below, they encountered the two engineers in need of help. They discovered that the gravity generator was sabotaged or damaged during the chaos. Sarah dreaded the idea of the creatures that are attacking them and moving unrestrained in zero gravity. Franco concocted a temporary fix that allowed them to continue on to the Inverted City. The city was still and seemingly devoid of life. Inside a school, they discovered the mutilated bodies of the civilians. Sarah spotted a panic room and assumed that there may be children inside waiting for rescue. Instead, she only found a Necromorph where it was locked inside with a group of dead children. Weaver ordered the school sealed to prevent the fate of the occupants from becoming public and causing a panic. Heading for safer ground, Franco suggested that they should travel through the vents once again. Sarah disagreed. She confronted him with his strange behavior and demanded to know what was going on, but he refused to answer. She exasperatedly asked which way that they are going next and Franco pointed her to a hatch. As she started climbing, he shot her in the back. He told her that he could not be delayed anymore before putting the barrel against her forehead and pulling the trigger. Hostage Situation Arriving on the scene in Sector 27, Hodgkens described the situation with Armado Creeg and his family. Franco's assistance guaranteed the rescue of Creeg's family and Creeg's death. Once the hostage situation was solved, the two headed for the upper levels of Sector 27. Weaver ordered a quarantine lockdown on the levels below them. Sarah reluctantly convinced him that losing some of the population was better than everyone. Once the sectors are sealed, Sarah suggested that they should go to the outer rim for evacuation. Their journey to the outer rim drew attention to the fact that they have not encountered the other survivors since leaving Sector 27. A Slasher broke through a ceiling vent and Sarah killed it. Realizing that the creatures are using the vents to bypass the quarantine protocols, they started to make for the hospital for evacuation. However, another order from Weaver sent them out on another spacewalk to repair the life support systems. If Sarah and Franco chose to repair the life support systems, they learned that the Necromorphs could survive the vacuum during a brief fight. Sarah's suit was ruptured during the fight. Franco jury rigged a temporary fix to maintain what oxygen that she had left. However, the journey back to the airlock depleted Sarah's air supply. She suffocated before Franco could get her out of the vacuum. His attempts to revive her are unsuccessful.Dead Space: Ignition: Act 3, Path 2, Route 2: Space Walk By using the Interior Route, Sarah and Franco headed for the hospital. They entered a hallway choked with smoke and bodies everywhere. Sarah checked them while Franco fixed the venting system. Once the venting system was repaired, the vents cleared the room of the smoke, resuscitating the survivors. They pressed onward to the hospital when Franco received another message. He dismissed Sarah's question once more when she inquired about who could be calling him, provoking suspicion in the CPD officer. The two are attacked by another horde of Necromorphs from the ventilation shafts. Sarah fought them off while Franco hacked the door. As Sarah prepared to follow him, she found Franco on the other side of the door and the door closing on her. Sarah begged him to open the door, but Franco said that she could not come with him. She would understand "in the next life". Sarah's cries for help turned to screams as the creatures tore her to pieces. Trivia *No matter which route was taken, Andarsyn would die. Two deaths either involving death by oxygen deprivation or being overwhelmed by the Pack and two that Franco intentionally caused, either shooting her at point blank range or locking her in a room to be slaughtered by the pursuing Necromorphs. *A Dead Space 2 audio log suggested that Franco killed Sarah.Final Report Sources Andarsyn, Sarah Andarsyn, Sarah Category:Deceased